Harry's Betrayal
by Kooka
Summary: Harry was betrayed by all those he considered friends. What will he do when they find him?


You are sentenced to the dementors kiss for killing the muggle John Smith. Do you wish to say anything? Harry stood there stunned, he looked down and then started to speak slowly." Most of you people know me better than I do myself and I would of thought that at least you could of asked me whether I had done it or not instead of just accusing but you know what I was wrong I mustn't know you as well as a I thought so before I go here's a bit of advice. When Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort comes do not come and look for your so-called hero the boy who lived because I won't be here. I was only brought into the wizardrying world so you lot would have a savior to kill him ever since I got introduced to this fucked up world all I have done is be trained first it was beating obstacles to get to quirrel and tom then a diary to discover I was a parseltongue then my godfather Sirius black escaping so he could kill peter pettigrew who he was imprisioned for by the way fudge if you don't know peters a illegal animagi he's a sniveling brown rat with a silver paw the forth year the triwizard tournament and then fifth year with a secret organization then sixth a meeting with tom again and now at the end of my final year this where Voldie Moldie impersonated me with polyjuice so I could be killed and he can take over, hmm what a interesting life and you wanna know something before I was here I was locked in a cupboard for 11 years and beaten every summer I went back to my relatives for being a so called Freak. Anyway I must fly I don't really want a kiss from a smelly dementor Bye Bye said Harry with an insane smile and he apparated away.  
  
Harry sat remembering what had happened a year ago and sighed. If only they believed me Harry thought sadly. Harry now went under the alibi of James Evans. Since he had left the wizardrying world Harry had opened up a number of shops around the world. He lived life, as a muggle as to not get recognized but then even if people he had known previously came they wouldn't recognize him. Harry had gotten Eye surgery so he wouldn't have to wear glasses and was a lot mussclya then before, he also had got his hair cut short and spiked with green tips. His scar was the hardest to hide so Harry had invented a special cream, which would disguise it.  
  
I better get ready Harry thought He had a important business meeting tonight with two blokes who owned a joke shop and they wanted to know if they could put some in his shops so he was going to meet them. Harry arrived at the restaurant and asked for the smith table and was led to a table with 3 red heads, a brown head and a black head. They look familiar Harry thought and as soon as he saw there faces he knew why. Sitting at the table staring at him were Fred George and Ron Weasley Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. Harry they gasped, Harry stood there speechless and ran. He only stopped running after reaching his limo and instructing the driver to take him home. As soon as he was home Harry called Draco who was at work, Harry had met Draco only 3months ago and found out Lucius had kicked him out. Draco Harry Gasped they found me. What how could they Draco asked worried. You know those business men I had to talk to well they were Fred and George Weasley and they had brought Sirius and Hermione and Ron with them and so I turned up at the restaurant and there they were and they said Harry and I bolted. What am I supposed to do now Harry said getting pissed off. Damn them Draco said angrily. Draco hold on I can hear voices Harry said suddenly, Harry went and looked through the window shit it's them he said to Draco whose head was in the fire. What do I do he moaned I have an idea let them come in Draco said evilly and he called Harry over to discuss something. No I won't do that Harry said shocked at Draco's suggestion I'll just open the door and tell them what I think of them with some few chosen words you can come if you like. Draco came through the fire and together they opened the door.  
  
What do you want Harry said coldly looking at them, they turned and looked at Harry and nearly fell over when Draco came out Harry shut the door its cold he said and then Draco saw the people what do you want Weasley's he said drawlingly this was a part of a plan they had formed. What are you doing inside Harry's house Ron asked angrily. I live here Weasley if it wasn't for Harry here I would be out on the streets seeing that after you got me expelled my father kicked me out Draco said coldly. Ron was shocked. The Weasley's and Hermione were so shocked that they didn't notice that Sirius was nearly turning purple trying not to laugh at the face Harry was making. So what is your purpose of interrupting up my new life in the muggle world Harry asked coldly, I know why Sirius is here but why are you 4 here the ones who I thought would believe I was innocent but they immediately accused me do you know what that is like Harry said yelling now get off my property before I call the police. The Weasley's and Hermione now felt really bad so they apparated away. Hey Sirius how you doing Draco said. Dandy just Dandy you try living in a world were everyone thinks your godson is a murderer Sirius said going to hug Harry. Oh it can't be that bad so any news on Vulgar Moldie kin's Harry asked leading him inside. Oh nothing killing fudge that's about it so Mr. Weasley is Minister and he's having an inquest into your accusations so all in all you will be cleared soon Sirius said sitting down. Oh well they can stuff it I meant what I said I'm not going back I like my life here Harry said sitting next to Sirius on the lounge.  
  
They betrayed me when I needed them the most. Harry you gotta come back its soo boring without you and anyway Dumbledores offered me the Dada job and I want you two peoples to help me, yes Draco you and Harry, you can go under disguises or something and that way you can help me play some pranks cause Ron and hermione are teachers and we could you know get them back Sirius said grinning like an I do it. Ok, but your the only one who will know who we really are Harry said looking at Draco for agreement. Oh and since we going to have to stay there could you get us a room together Draco said looking at Harry for agreement. I should of told you sooner Sirius I'm gay Harry said looking at him and to his surprise Sirius just sat there and said I knew you were Gay like last year, I thought you were just to chicken to tell me he said laughing looking at Harry's stunned face. So when do you want us to come Draco asked. How about now Sirius said, that's why I was coming to see you, Albus offered it yesterday and there's an option whether to have assistants or not. Yeah we'll come said Harry, finally able to speak. Harry and Draco packed up there stuff and Harry wrote a letter to his butler, which gave him Harry's company.  
  
Soon they were at Hogwarts and spent the night in Sirius' room and the next morning they visited Albus Dumbledore. Hi Albus, you know how you said I could have assistants well I got some Sirius said. Harry and Draco were in disguise. All they had done was changed their eye color, as they hadn't been in the wizardrying for awhile and they had changed. Albus turned to look at them and what are your names he asked. Harry answered first my name is James Black Sirius' cousin and this is my best friend David Myth. Hmm Albus looked at them closely. Ahh hello Harry and Draco I thought it was you to you have very significant aura's luckily I am the only one that can read them he said smiling at all 3's astonished faces. Bloody hell what else can you do Draco said suspiciously.  
  
After a while of talking there was a knock at the door. It was The Weasley's and Hermione. Albus we've found Harry Hermione said anxiously and then she spotted the guests. Ahh Hermione and Ron these are the new teachers, you already know Sirius, so this is James Black Sirius' Cousin who is going to be the flying constructor with the help of David Myth his best friend, they will also help Sirius when they have free classes Albus said pleasantly. Hello James and David my names Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George, Hermione said surveying them. Whatever James said, were only here cause Sirius and Albus wanted us other wise we wouldn't come near here. Hermione had noticed the sourness in his voice, whys that she asked. Because this place brings up bad memories for us Granger said David coldly. Ok, you don't have to be so angry she said. Well if people didn't annoy us asking about our lives we wouldn't James said anyway we have to go don't we Siri and Dave, Bye it was lovely meeting you James sneered. Yeah David sneered as well.  
  
That was cool Harry said Sirius said when they had arrived at their rooms, Sirius was at the moment on the couch laughing so hard his face was turning red. Yeah well I'm pissed off at them Harry said angrily and Draco went to hug him to calm him down, don't worry Harry we will get them back Draco said hugging him. Just then there was a knock on the portrait, it was Snape. Black he nodded, Albus said that there was someone in this room who I would want to see. Aarh that would be me Sev Draco said looking at him. Who are you Snape said and how did you know my name? Well seeing that I'm your godson Draco said changing back to his real self. Draco Sev said where have you been, I've been bloody worried. Well when those stupid Gryffindors got me kicked out and father kicked me out I was wandering London when all of a sudden a spotted a face which looked familiar, so I went over and who was it but Harry potter Draco said. So where's potter if your here Snape said looking around and his eyes landed on James. Let me guess Snape said James black is really Harry Potter. Yep Draco said Harry Potter convicted runaway innocent murderer and also my boyfriend, Harry transformed. hello Snape he said. Potter, who would of guess a Malfoy and a potter together Snape said, oh well so why are you here in disguises or are you the new teachers. Yeah were the new teachers and were here to make Grangers and Weasley's life hell for a couple of months Harry said getting angry again. Oh, yes them Snape said who would of thought they would become teachers, Weasel and Bookworm. Let me guess you don't like them Draco said looking at Sev's disgusted face. Right anyway I gotta go, see you Draco, Potter, Black Snape said and walked out. Well that was interesting Draco said. Anyway we should get to bed, the students are coming tomorrow Sirius said. Night Siri Harry and Draco said and they went to bed.  
  
The next morning saw the trio up at 7.00 in the morning, which was extremely strange for Sirius. At 11.00 the train was supposed to arrive at the station, which meant the trio had about 3hr's to spare after doing everything, so they started planning lessons and pranks. Just as they had finished, it was time to go to the great hall. When they had sat down, the students started coming in and most of them were staring at the trio who were sitting there talking between themselves about the pranks they were going to pull. A little while later after the sorting and dinner, Dumbledore started announcing the notices and the new teachers. This is Professor Black who is going to teach Dada and This is also Professor Black and Harry stood up and said call me James. Yes well and this is Professor Myth who with the help of James is going to teach flying and also assist Professor Black when needed Albus said smiling. There was a great applause and before anyone could believe it, it was the next day and time to hand out timetables. OH great look which ones we got first Draco Harry looking applauded and making a sign at Dumbledore which he saw and smiled. Oh Lovely we have Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th yrs oh well we have Sirius Drake said sighing at there luck of them first thing. 


End file.
